Imagine Me And You
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: AU- The holidays are near, some people have someone special to share them with and others are feeling left out. Love strikes New York for the people of the crime lab. trust me when I say the story is better than summary, please give this a chance. includes DnA, Mac/Claire, FM Radio, Adam/OC and Sheldon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine Me and You**

**Summary: AU- The holidays are near, some people have someone special to share them with and others are feeling left out. Love strikes New York for the people of the crime lab. trust me when I say the story is better than summary, please give this a chance. includes DnA, Mac/Claire, FM Radio, Adam/OC and Sheldon/OC**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York of course because if I did I don't think I'd be writing on this site :) lol anyways OC's that make an appearance are Denver (my first ever OC) and my new OC Marnie Whitfield_**

_A/N: This story is AU because well Claire is still alive, so is Aiden and Jess... Oh and I'm going to make Claire an accountant because I really had no idea what she did... And one last thing I apologize if the first few chapters are kinda lame... they're the worst part about a new story for mr_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preparing**

Christmas was in one week, there was so much to do, people had to do their last minute shopping, put up last minute decorations, Mac Taylor was one of those people.

He was getting out of the shower as his wife stepped in the bathroom to fix her hair.

"I didn't realize that you were up already," Mac commented, wrapping a towel giving Claire a kiss.

"Well my work called me wanting me there in an hour. We usually never been too busy around the holidays, I'm quite surprised we haven't put the tree up yet."

"You worry too much, we'll get it done. If we have kids then maybe we'll be in the Christmas spirit quicker."

"Too bad you don't want to try for kids."

"Our jobs are too hectic for us to attempt to have a kid. We've had this conversation a couple of weeks ago, and remember what happened then," Mac reminded her.

"Yeah, I slept on the couch because I was upset."

"I really don't want to go through a week silent treatment again."

"Me either," Claire caressed his cheek. "Well I should be heading out, I'll see you tonight for our date right?"

"I would never miss a date with you," he smiled.

"I have no comment to that Mac Taylor," she gave him one last kiss before exiting the bathroom.

"It's going to be another long day," Mac groaned, before going to put on his clothes for work.

* * *

Don was passed out on Danny's couch, just wearing a pair of boxers. He had another long night, Jess broke up with him about a week ago and just put in her two weeks notice the same day. Jess was being transferred to the Philadelphia Police Department and a woman from Phildelphia was coming to work for the NYPD.

He knew it was going to be a while for him to get used to Jess not being around. Danny walked out of his bedroom and then decided to pull the blanket off of his best friend.

Don opened his eyes and groaned, "Messer, can't you tell I'm trying to sleep?"

"Just because we aren't on call doesn't mean you have to spend the day passed out on my couch."

"You would be passed out too if you weren't going to meet Aiden for lunch. You guys have been going out for how long now?"

Danny shrugged, "Just a couple of months, she was hard to go after but she finally realized she can't resist Danny Messer."

"You are so damn full of yourself sometimes, I'm surprised you didn't try that hard at getting Lindsay."

"It's not my fault Lindsay showed no interest in me, plus Aiden told me Lindsay let her go for me. Lindsay doesn't want me, I thought you out of all people would notice. She obviously has a thing for you."

"Yeah right Messer you're crazy, even if she did have a thing for me I still care about Jess."

"But she's going to be leaving in a week, I bet when that knew cop comes you'd forget all about Jess," Danny smirked.

"Don't you have a girlfriend you have to go have lunch with?"

"When I come back I better not see you still passed out on the couch," Danny threw the blanket at Flack.

"Whatever Messer," Don closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

_'He sure is a piece of work,'_ Danny thought to himself as he got ready to go meet Aiden for lunch.

* * *

Aiden was at the cafe across the street of the lab, she already had a long day she'd been working since about five in the morning it was now a quarter past noon.

Minutes of waiting Danny finally walked through the door, a smirk on his face as he spotted Aiden.

"Detective Messer, what a surprise seeing you here," Aiden stood up from the table, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Funny babe," he sat down next to her. "So, how is work coming along?"

"Still working this case with Lindsay, we've had only two hours of sleep after leaving Sullivan's."

"Last night was pretty great, Flack has a hangover though."

"Yeah he's not taking this break up with Jess very well. I haven't seen him drink so much as he has the past week."

"I bet when the new woman comes to be his partner he's going to forget all about Jess."

"And what if he doesn't?" Aiden asked, concerned about Flack.

"It's not our responsibility, I know Flack better than you do, and believe me when I say he'll be over Jess in no time. Anyways, Lindsay mention anything last night, Flack doesn't believe me when I say she likes him."

"I do know she was very concerned about him drinking a lot last night."

Danny rubbed his neck, "Okay, maybe getting Flack over Jess will be harder than I thought."

* * *

**_Throughout the story they're be flashbacks to tell you how everything turned out like how Lindsay and Aiden became friends and other things... you'll like it I promise :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks for reviewing and following keep up the work... and I'll do the same thing_

**Chapter 2: **

Lindsay Monroe wouldn't admit this to anyone... well except Aiden who only knew a little bit about it. She was starting to fall in love with Don Flack, and didn't know what to do. It was almost Christmas and she had no guy to spend it with. Lindsay usually never cared for having a guy around the holidays, but since she started falling for Don she really wanted to spend time with him.

She was now standing in front of the door to Danny's apartment, she knew Don crashed there, Aiden told her after her lunch with Danny.

She knocked on the door, and heard Don groan, "I'll be there in a second."

Lindsay heart warmed slightly at his deep voice, sounds like he just woke up. Don opens the door moments later, wearing a pair of pants but no shirt.

"You really had to answer the door without a shirt on?" Lindsay asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged, "What's it to you? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"It's my break. I could go if you want to be alone."

"I've been alone almost all week, I guess I could use some company. And I'm not drunk of my ass," he stepped to the side, letting Lindsay in. She's only been in Danny's apartment a couple of times. "So, how's your day going?"

"It's been pretty long. I was only able to get two hours of sleep before having to get to work."

Don nodded, "You have to work with Jess today?"

Lindsay frowned, it was going to take a while before he was over Jess, "Yeah, she was telling me the new woman was flying in tomorrow."

"That's good," he sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him.

Lindsay smirked, and sat down next to Don, "She asked about you today, she saw you at the bar last night drinking. She was wondering if you were okay, she made me curious of how you were doing."

Don ran a hand through his hair, "I could be better, I still can't believe Jess doesn't even want to try at a long distant relationship. Do I look I'd be a guy to cheat on a woman like that?"

"No, I don't think you'd cheat on anyone."

"Damn right I wouldn't, but if she wants to see other people, I guess I should do the same. It might be a little hard at first, but what have I got to lose, I'd say I'm a pretty handsome guy, right?"

"Of course your handsome Flack," she patted his hand. "Any woman should be lucky to have you."

"You know, you sure are something Monroe."

"Did Don Flack just give me a compliment?" she teased.

Don laughed, "Yeah, I wouldn't get used to it if I were you."

"That was just cruel Don," she hit him in the arm, and he grabbed her by the wrist.

"You should never hit a man with a hangover," he whispers to Lindsay, she felt a slight shiver run down her spine.

"And why not Detective?"

"I don't have a reason for everything Monroe," he lets go of her wrist. "Isn't your break over soon?"

"You trying to get rid of me so soon?"

"Yes, especially if you won't stop staring at my chest," he shook his head as Lindsay felt a blush coming on.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was staring."

"Well if I knew where my shirt was you wouldn't have to stare. I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to be turned on."

Lindsay laughed, "If you think I'm getting turned on, you are mistaken."

"I don't believe that, I know you've been single long enough to get turned on easily by a guy like me," he winked.

"You are so full of yourself Flack," she stood up from the couch. "Now I should be heading back to work."

"Alright," he smirked, "Don't get distracted by thinking about what you seen."

She shook her head and left the apartment. Lindsay sighed to herself, "Great job hiding it."

"Great job hiding what Montana?" Danny smirked. "You finally get it on with Flack."

"Yeah, you wish Messer. You enjoy your lunch with Aiden?"

"Oh yeah I did," he winked. "And hey I don't think I ever thanked you for giving up on me, and letting your best friend have me."

"I didn't let Aiden have you, I gave her the option to take you because you are not my type."

"Yeah, your type is tall detectives with blue eyes," he grinned. "You'd probably make my friend very happy, have a good day Montana," he opened his apartment door, glancing at Lindsay one last time before closing the door.

"Boys will be boys I guess," Lindsay stated, before walking towards the elevator, thinking about how exactly she and Aiden came to the conclusion of what they call the Danny situation.

_Lindsay and Aiden were sitting at the bar, the bartender was fliriting with them, but they were more focused on Danny and Flack playing each other in a game of darts._

_"Who do you think is going to win?" Aiden asked, her best friend._

_"I'm going to have to go with Danny, Don has too many drinks in him to stay focused," Lindsay laughed. Jess was out of town, so Don spend his nights at the bar instead of alone with her._

_"I don't even think it's safe for Don to be throwing darts," Aiden shook her head._

_"That's why everyone who used to be sitting over there left."_

_"True," Aiden took a sip of her drink. "Oh, here comes Danny."_

_"Are you ever just going to tell him how you feel about him?"_

_"Come on Linds, I wouldn't do that to you."_

_"Hey ladies, enjoying what you see?"_

_"Maybe we do... and maybe we don't," Aiden squeezed his shoulder._

_"I see you want to play hard to get," Danny winked. "What about you Montana?"_

_"I'm good Messer."_

_"Yeah... I forgot you don't want some of this, I bet Aiden does though?"_

_"Maybe when you're sober," Aiden grinned._

_"How about if I beat Flack in darts, I take you out for a date... if it's okay with Montana."_

_Aiden looks over at her friend who shrugged, "It's okay with me."_

_"Well, let me finish kicking Don's ass," Danny kissed Aiden's cheek before he left with another beer._

_"Lindsay, are you positive you don't mind if I go out with Danny?"_

_"Aiden, I promise you that I'm fine. Plus you deserve to be happy, and I'd rather have someone else," Lindsay glanced over at Don._

_"Too bad he's taken," she shrugged. "But who knows... maybe one day it could work out between you and Flack."_

_"Yeah, one can only hope," Lindsay sighed. _

That night Lindsay promised herself that she'd never fall for a guy like Don Flack, but it was too late.


End file.
